


(Cover) A Promise by Caskett93

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: After Logan finds out that his mom was really dead, the situation in the Echolls house gets very bad. Aaron takes out his anger on his son and the whippings get more vicious and frequent. Meanwhile, Veronica finds out a new information that turn upside down her world and make her remember of an old promise made to one of her best friends so many years ago. (PERMANENT HIATUS)





	(Cover) A Promise by Caskett93

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/435490) by Caskett93. 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/43970853935/in/dateposted/)

 

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
